warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerrod d'Asareux
Jerrod, Palatine of Asareux, later known as the Last Duke of Quenelles, was for the longest time a proud noble of Bretonnia, becoming Duke of Quenelles during the End Times after Tancred and his sucessor, Anthelme were slain in combat against Krell and a plagued Chaos Blade respectively. Jerrod would prove to be a vital hero during the chaos invasion, slaying many powerful foes and aiding the Empire in its last stand. He lead the Companions of Quenelles during the closing days of the Old World. History During the battle which saw Tancred's heroic end, Jerrod fought alongside his cousin. Alas, at the battle's height, his steed had been struck with terror and borne him far afield. By the time Jerrod had mastered the beast once more, Tancred had been slain and his knights scattered. A similar fate had befallen his cousin Anthelme, who had now inherited Tancred's dukedom. Jerrod's blood boiled with the need for revenge: he and his cousin prayed for guidance, and sought council of Elynesse, a Prophetess of great renown. The scrying was a troublesome affair. The waters of the future had been befouled by daemons, and the Lady's voice drowned out by the luaghter of the Chaos Gods. For three days Elynesse took no food, and teetered on the precipice of madness. Then, at last. the Lady appeared in the prophetess's fevered dreams, and revealed that the unliving were marching upon La Maisontaal Abbey. With the undead legion's location finally known, Jerrod gathered what knights he could and rode north with all haste. Battle of La Maisontaal (Autumn 2523) Jerrod lost much in the weeks leading up to the Battle of La Maisontaal, and that loss perhaps made him reckless. Certainly he didn't give thought to his own mortality, so determined was he to avenge his fallen cousin Tancred. Of course, recklessness is not always a bad thing in a warrior, as many knights errant have proven. One Last Charge (Spring 2528) Jerrod had lost much, he wished deeply that the burden he now bore was not passed to him. That his cousin Anthelme had not perished in Altdorf, victim of a plague-stained blade. That Tancred, Anthelme's predecessor, had not fallen to the black axe of Krell. That he, Jerrod, was not the last of the line of Quenelles. Though Jerrod had not realised it at the time, he had borne witness to the opening battles of the End Times, when Bretonnia was plunged into civil war. Since then, the former Duke of Quenelles had fought on many battlefields – even in defence of an Empire he had always held to be an upstart foe. With Bretonnia a plague-ravaged wasteland, and his king long dead, Jerrod fought on only because he believed it his duty to do so. Faith in the Lady was all that sustained him, but it granted him purpose enough to confront the blood-mad horrors of Archaon's horde. It was during this battle that Jerrod came face to face with the mighty Skarr Bloodwrath, favoured of Khorne. The Bretonnian Lord was able to defeat the berserk Chaos Champion, cleaving through his shoulder with his sword, the blade of which glowed pure white with the Lady's blessing. Source * : The End Times Vol I: Nagash ** : pg. 74 * : The End Times Vol V: Archaon ** : pg. 32 es:Jerrod de Quenelles Category:J Category:Bretonnian Characters Category:The End Times Category:Q